warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathertail Millie
You walk through a wall of willow branches and leaves and find yourself in a large den. "Welcome to my den," says a ginger and white she-cat, who is sitting in the corner. "I am Fallingleaf. How may I help you?" Please don't be too loud or abusive. Fallingleaf's patients need their sleep. Siggie Requests Feathertail... I am your mentor. *strange breathing* Like the Star Wars reference? Sometimes I freak myself out. Anyway, the title says it all... if you need help, ask me questions, because otherwise I'm just going to assume you know it. :) I'm nice. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 19:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for nominating me! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 02:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Millie! We talked on chat, you seem nice! want to be friends? Feather400 edits! 04:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon oh, no! you responded very quickly! Feather400 edits! 05:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :P yeah. guess what? FeatherMew? 06:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I've got 500 edits so Nightfern might let me be a mentor! FeatherMew? 16:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon If you're on, please go on Chat. I am bored! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat? FeatherMew? 05:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Logos Different shaded purple one: Green and purple animated one: Lol^ FeatherMew? 06:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I have..? o.0 I haven't been online much lately.. SpazzyFox 01:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) HAAII chat. FeatherMew? 06:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Thank you so much! Say, thank you so much! I appreciate those kind words! But yeah, I agree - not everyone has good grammar! I strive to be the best. (I do hope to publish something someday) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 05:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... sounds interesting. If it does get published, I may buy it... ;D --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 05:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem~ :) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 06:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) * :) (use an asterisk :P) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 16:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I could see you were trying to type ":)" but of course, :) It does this! :P --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 21:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's not a problem ~! XP --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 22:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw you are making a charart tutorial, and I'm just saying you sould Ask Cloudskye first. ;) FeatherMew? 00:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes, but I see your not at the moment... KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 02:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm guesing. Since your not a Sr.warrior. i asked. FeatherMew? 04:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Tutoiral That's fine. Of course you can do one! Thank you for asking! I really appreciate it. =) 00:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Dear, I am Holly. It's a nickname I go by. 03:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it tomorrow... I promise. I'm tired, and should be going to sleep eventually. XD 03:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) choot? or tahc? or just chat? FeatherMew? 05:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on? 07:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) chat? FeatherMew? 20:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CHAT. RINOW. FeatherMew? 04:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon So sorreh So sorry, i'm just checking in and then going back to my movie :( mabye tomorrow FeatherMew? 06:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wow! You have 300 edits! Congrats! FeatherMew? 17:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon meep feep creek seek beek;) Feather 06:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ok. your an offical sr.warrior. Feather 07:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat! 07:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh. ok well brb tell rainey im going to try and re-start my computer Feather 07:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hai. Chat? Feathermoon 02:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Feathermoon/MILLEH: plus, chat????? Feathermoon 02:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon spellcheck your one of my spellcheckers for Warmkit's Adventure, ok? nightfern asked me to notify you. Warmheart 14:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) CAN'T YOU SEE IM ONLINE! :3 Feathermoon 22:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, can I enter your Rogues Legacy contest? Please? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Milleh, You on? Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) im on chat. Feathermoon 05:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat! :D 06:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mil, can you add the story template to Warmkit's Adventure and ask Warmheart if she has a series page? Thanks. ;) Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 14:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Millie, CHAT. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) My Entry Here's my entry for your contest, Milleh! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) where is this contest? O.o Feathermoon 20:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CHAT! Please :3 06:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You on Milleh? Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You won! Did you know you won the naming contest? Strangers in the shadows? I've started the story, so go to my blog and claim your prize! Well done! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 09:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) O.o I still don't know what or where this contest of yours is millie....and people are posting messages on your talk pages with entries! Feathermoon 14:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hehe. Okay. Message me right when you post it up. Feathermoon 00:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay. Chat? Feathermoon 00:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Same it's not working for me suddenly. Feathermoon 01:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hm, yea mabye. Well that doesn't mean we have to stop out little blank chat. X3 Feathermoon 01:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, how about you Make your own list, of blanks including: Rogue, Leader, Deputy, Apprentice, kit, mentor apprentice and elder. And then I can look at them and trade whatever ones i think would be better. Sound good? Feathermoon 01:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And Healer, cave gaurd and prey hunter, but message Leopardclaw with thoses three sugesstions as well as me. Feathermoon 01:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes, I do. You could tell me what it looked like, and I could do it (since it's eaier than explaining XD) But I don't have staff rights. Feathermoon 01:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Huh? Sorry I had to Rollback that message, it messed up my talk page. Feathermoon 01:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Weird, I wonder who. Feathermoon 01:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I did, nobody but you it says. Feathermoon 01:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CHAT! Feathermoon 03:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon GET ON CHAT MISSY. :3 Pwease? 07:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat pwease? 06:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) C ya there! 06:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat. Just Chat. 06:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Darn, 18 minutes late i think. well if your on go on chat. Feather Rollbacker 06:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm sorry, I tried to download something and my computer went all idiotic and froze, and I tried to click the chat and it was still being alll stupid, so I got all constipated and shut down and the screen went all weird and it took longer than I thought! D: Feather Rollbacker 07:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon hey millie... what do you want to teach me first? KibaThe search for Paradise... 13:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! Feather Rollbacker 05:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi! Clover milleh.... when do i graduate? KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat? If you're still on. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about you millie but i think i'm ready! I pretty much know how to do everything on this wiki! But it's your choice... teach me anything i might not know! KibaThe search for Paradise... 13:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki :) Hello Millie. I noticed you created a wiki. Cool. Do you want any help on it? (Don't mean to be intrusive, just wanted to know). Mind if I joined? 01:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hey Millie! I was wondering what kind of cat Jazzi is. And also if you mind that I'm going to make you think that she's a bit odd/weird/evil but then turns out to be one of the main cats that helps Leopard get home. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Millie. Thanks for your message. I'm actually Warmheart's big sister and she asked me to help her with her spelling and punctuation before it was seen by the bigger community. I think people were commenting more on this than on the actual story, so I was just helping out as I know how much she loves the Warrior Cats stories and the community. As we don't live together, I've just been doing it online. I didn't realise that the story was already taken for spellchecking. Sorry for any confusion and stepping on paws :) Projects? What are the projects?FrostmaskThe scar of my heart... 00:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Millie, Thats funny about British Wildlife wiki and your sister! I've written quite a few pages for british wildlife wiki and I am in fourth place in terms of acheivment points. Other than the ones I've joined I also occasionally visit Farthing Wood wiki, Redwall wiki and Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki. The reason why I haven't joined them is because there aren't any pages that need doing on them. I am currently preparing to make a fanfiction called The Brightest Light Saga, so watch this space! I really like the look of this wiki, it is good to have a wiki that is dedicated to fanfiction because on the main Warriors wiki you get so many people who break the rules by making fanfictions, and they get all their work deleted. :( Do you use Warriors wiki as well as all the other wikis you are on? I like it but there isn't really anything to do on there now. Well I'd better go now, I shall be uploading a fanfic soon! Icey 'Queen of the Wildcats!' 13:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) thank you feather KibaThe search for Paradise... 11:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC)' Sorry it took me so long to reply. You probably don't even remember what it's about, but I'd love to help you code on your wiki, even if it will take some time... Shadewing'Blades of the Night 12:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Chat Millie? I can only be on for a little while though. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 08:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Where are youuuuu? Millie? Pwease reappear. WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!? COME BACK! WE MISS YOU!!!! LeopardclawLook upto the past… 20:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh whoops, fail I just haven't talked to you in ages. NOW YOU WRITE WARRIOR'S DESTINY. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 20:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Millieh! Long time no talk. :P Anyways....I was wondering.....Why is Lion's image's size different from the warrior blank? 11:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC)